fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
FIGHT - Rise of Champions:Rules
Welcome to the ! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the F!GHT universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the . However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Rules and regulations Simplified ruleset #BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! #Be civil to other users at all times. #Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. #When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. #Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. #No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. #Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. #Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. One: Have Fun The first rule is to have fun. An administrator might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that do not have fun. Two: Be courteous and civil This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :2.1:No extensive use of epithets ― Mild usage may be permitted, as the Bleach series are rated "T" for Teen (ESRB), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced if required. :2.2: No arguments ― Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible an administrator. The administrators can take more immediate and concise action. :2.3: Keep it clean ― We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level. If you wish to explore the Bleach universe beyond PG-13 level, you may do so as long as it is not in breach of Rule 2.1. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to an administrator. :2.4: No personal attacks ― This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. :2.5: Pointing out problems ≠ Trolling - Just because someone has said that your article has some grammatical or canon-related issues does not make them a troll. A Troll, according to Wikipedia, is "someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community, such as an online discussion forum, chat room, or blog, with the primary intent of provoking other users into a desired emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion." Trying to point out problems that you have repeatedly ignored is not trolling, so please refrain from stating such things. Three: Editing permission :3.1: No editing other people's work without their explicit permission ― Self-explanatory; you are not allowed to edit user's work without their explicit permission. You do, however, have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes/canon errors in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :3.2: You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission ― This means no using articles along with content used in those articles without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. Four: Plagiarism Plagiarism is a bad user conduct ― If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permanent block/ban from the site.